Raman spectroscopy is a viable technique for identifying and characterizing a vast array of substances. Raman spectroscopy is widely used in both the scientific and commercial areas. By way of example but not limitation, commercial areas of use currently include medicine, biotechnology, pharmaceuticals, security and geology. In addition, recent technological advances are making it possible to increase the range of applications using Raman spectroscopy through a reduction in cost and size. For example, portable units have recently become available for out-of-lab uses such as the measurement and identification of powders, pills, liquids, etc.
Unfortunately, a number of problems exist with respect to current Raman spectroscopy systems. For example, a persistent problem in existing Raman spectroscopy systems is the delivery of laser light to the specimen and the collection of the Raman signature from the specimen. Among other things, these problems include space limitations in portable Raman systems, signal distortions introduced into the system due to Amplified Spontaneous Emission (ASE) from the laser sources, etc.
Also, for Raman spectroscopy of specimens which are located remotely from the light sources and light detectors, optical fibers are commonly used to deliver the excitation light and to collect the Raman signals. However, the use of these optical fibers can introduce fluorescence and Raleigh and Raman scatterings generated through interactions in the optical fibers.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved Raman spectroscopy system which overcomes the shortcomings of currently available systems.